


The Rest of Our Lives

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, MTF Lancelot, Romance, Schmoop, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lance” is what her birth certificate reads currently, but as soon as Christina has the money for it, she’s legally altering her information.</p><p><i>Christina</i> is the name she wants Gwen to call her on the phone, or leave in a text message, or shout across a room. Murmur before they go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "modern au, Lance comes out to her girlfriend Gwen as a trans woman"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Out of all the relationships she’s got herself into, Gwen is the  _nicest_.

“Lance” is what her birth certificate reads currently, but as soon as Christina has the money for it, she’s legally altering her information.

 _Christina_  is the name she wants Gwen to call her on the phone, or leave her in a text message, or shout it across a room. Murmur before they go to sleep.

*

The best part of Gwen besides  _everything in existence_ , is her open mind and the goodness in her heart. She never made jokes at anyone’s expense. Christina never heard her use a transphobic slur or queerphobic. 

So, Christina gets Gwen her favourite takeout, and sits across from her on the couch, grasping Gwen’s hands in hers. “You wanted to tell me something?” Gwen asks.

Her heart pounds so  _fast_.

“There’s something I haven’t been telling you. That I’ve wanted to.”

Gwen’s smile fades around the corners, but she straightens herself on the patterned cushion, squeezing Christina's hands, hooking their fingers.

“I’m sure I can handle it,” she replies, cheerfully.

_I want you to._

“I’m not…” Her voice stutters. “I…”

And somehow, Christina has burst into tears in the middle of it, sobbing out her lifelong secret and Gwen  _cries_ with her when she’s finished, holding on tightly with arms round Christina, pressing kisses against her hot, reddening face. 

“You’ve been  _terrified_ , haven’t you?  _Oh_ , love,” Gwen exclaims, sniffling. She wipes off the mascara leaking under her eyes. “This changes nothing about how I feel, Lance –  _oh dear_ , that’s not really your name, is it? Did you choose?”

The other woman lets out a nodding laugh, wiping her own face with a sleeve.

“Christina,” she says, beaming as Gwen thinks it over.

“It’s  _beautiful_ , just like you.”

*


End file.
